


Talk Sexy to Me

by AlexSonata



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shingeeki no Nerds AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSonata/pseuds/AlexSonata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco tries out his persuasion skills on Jean, seeing if he can get him to orgasm without the help of any touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Sexy to Me

**Author's Note:**

> More AU stuff. Jean likes tentacle dildo and Marco is FTM but it's kinda ambiguous I guess. It's all just self indulgent again that's pretty much all I write is pwp kink heavy ficlets. Enjoy.

Well, this certainly was trying something different. 

Jean had agreed to try something Marco had been aching to attempt, though Jean didn't have much faith that it could work. Marco had wanted to try to talk him to an orgasm, and he had been skeptical. 

Marco started with something Jean thought was a little touchy for what he was going for, though it wasn't long before the freckled devil straddling him had tied his hands to the bed. Off went his pants and boxers before he quite knew what was happening, in one fluid motion that continued into his feet being secured. It wasn't uncomfortable exactly, and by itself wasn't enough to make him hot or bothered. Throwing a leg over and off Jean and moving until he was seated beside, without a single part of them touching, Marco started on his mission. 

"What a gorgeous body, Jean, all your muscles and fantastic skin, I'm going to enjoy watching it glisten as you keen." Marco's tone was somehow sultry while being matter of fact, and it sent the first bolt of arousal straight through Jean. He shifted in his binds, and suddenly knew exactly how this was going to go. He watched as his boyfriend's hazel eyes flicked to his dick, and the stupid self satisfied smile that plastered itself on that kid's face, he wanted to bite those betraying lips and shove his tongue down Marco's throat. He figured in that moment, that this wasn't going to take nearly as much effort on Marco's part as he had assumed earlier. 

"Look at that, like an obedient dog at attention, awaiting a reward." Jean jealously watched as Marco spit on his fingers and started inserting them in himself, cooing hot breath in his ear. "Oh, oh, just imagine, picture it, your dick in my ass, Jean, tight and warm and pressing against it on all sides, aah..." Marco's soft sounds were enough to make Jean squirm, both in needy desperation and blatant feelings of injustice, why was Marco allowed to touch himself and not him. He shifted his shoulders and groaned, "Marco, tha-"

"Did I say you could talk, fucker? You're my little bitch tonight. Act like it."

That took Jean by surprise, and he was angry at how quickly he obeyed. His dick throbbed, with a small bead of precum on the top, and it was all he could think about. How achingly hard he was and how Marco had not touched him since he had been bound. He wanted to pound into Marco's tight ass, he wanted wanted to take those slurs and make him try to choke them out from behind his dick. 

Marco continued to coo in his ear, "Should I put your favourite dildo in my ass, Jean? Do you want to sit and watch while you ache for touch and nothing, not even your own hands can come to your aid?" Marco ghosted a finger over Jean's needy dick and it drew a guttural sound of desire from him immediately, as if he had yanked the sound out on a string. 

Jean sat wordlessly as Marco grabbed the tentacle dildo, the thing he loved the most being pounded into his ass, and he yanked his hands futilely against his binds. He needed something, anything, he wanted to orgasm and he wanted it now. His breath hitched as he watched that bastard smile twitch, a dripping, lubed up tentacle replacing fingers, and a single moan from Marco hung in the air like a tangible weight that could crush him. Obscene sounds of silicon base slapping wet skin and Jean was doing his best to try to work himself up to make it happen, if he came then he could fuck Marco, if he came he would get untied and he'd retaliate, he'd spot the already freckled skin with dark hickeys and he'd bite his shoulders and he'd fuck him raw. 

"Ah, ah, Jean, Jean, I want your dick in me Jean, please come for me Jean, please, I don't want the toy I want you, fuck me Jean..." Curse that boy for being a terrible, terrible empath. Marco might as well had read his mind, as Jean's plaintive moan was almost a shout, he keened and tried to bring his hands down again, to no avail. The feeling of the rope against his skin, rough and unforgiving only made him sufferably harder, and he panted as he put himself in the mental place he needed to be, every sound coming from Marco's toy he put himself behind the cause of, he imagined the tightness around his own dick, he was in Marco, he was fucking him hard and deep, rutting against those hips with the perfect softness that he could dig his fingernails in, breathing hot, wet breath on his neck and biting his ear and rubbing him off as he fucked him...

The back of his eyelids flashed white for a moment as he came, his dick achingly and almost reluctantly releasing cum over the sides. He blinked pleadingly at Marco as he felt eyes boring into him. God, he had never seen someone more proud of themself than Marco looked in this moment. But he was still hard and Marco hadn't orgasmed yet, so he swallowed hard and rattled his hand back and forth, "Lend me a hand here so I can fuck the lights out of you, ya terrible asshole..."

\---

It didn't take Marco any time at all to free Jean's hands and feet, and suddenly Jean was on top of him. He was terribly excited and embarrassingly wet from the dildo he had already played with. He went to reach for the lube for Jean when his mouth was assaulted by hungry and vengeful teeth, biting and pulling and taking control. Marco hummed and stopped reaching, figuring now was as good a time as any to let Jean dominate. And boy was he ready to do just that. 

Jean let go of Marco's mouth and started suckling at his neck, drawing out soft sounds and replacing them with hickeys. Marco was a little red, heating up from the fact that he went from commanding Jean to orgasm without touch to melting from a few kisses. His dark skin glinted with sweat as Jean traced his tongue down his chest and abdomen, tracing a light finger over nipples while Marco huffed. A hickey placed on his thigh then a pause while he grabbed lubricant and put it on, quick squelching sounds of spreading it on enough to make Marco trembled with anticipation. 

And then he was in and Marco was moaning with his eyes squeezed shut and legs hooked around Jean's back. He was being pounded furiously, Jean getting back at Marco for the terrible, glorious experience. Small noises and high pitched whines tumbled out of his mouth before he could clap them back in, and Jean reveled in every sound Marco made. He wasn't quiet himself by any means, calling Marco's name between strings of expletives and terse compliments in the form of "Ah, so tight, ah" and "Fuck you're so hot, fuck you". Marco let commands spew forth, he wanted him faster and deeper and he wanted him so much. 

Jean kept on going; while Marco couldn't say he was hung like a horse, the guy could keep on going like one. A particularly deep rut and a loud moan marked his orgasm, and his body laid slack for a moment. Jean gave up on his relentless tirade of a pace, slowing down a bit, going just enough for him to cum once more before pulling out. Marco patted the bed for Jean to collapse beside him, and they snuggled in a pile of sweaty boys.


End file.
